Unleashed
by AdorkableBoo
Summary: Luchia thought it was all over, everyone did but its not. What starts off as a simple group trip truns tragic when the mermaid unleash evil. Can luchia and then other 6 mermaids win the final battle and return to their normal life's or will it be oo much?
1. Chapter 1

"Honestly Miss Nanami can you at least pretend to listen to what im saying" I shook my head "Sorry, I didn't sleep well last night." I said to my homeroom teacher. "That's all very well but your exams are in a few weeks and this is critical to your passing of those exams. So stay focused" Right exams I have to pass them or else Nikora will send me back to my kingdom. I felt myself dozing off again ,just then a paper ball hit my in the face. It said _Your dribbling! Its so not attractive and your lovely hunny pie Kaito is watching you sleep dribble ;) Love your caring best friend Hanon_. I looked pointing at Hanon who was pulling a very convincing I didn't do anything face. I wrote back _Well caring best friend I would like to inform you that you say some very embarrassing things in your sleep such as "Oh Nagisa stop it!" If you don't want the world to no what you sleep talk about then it would be in your best intentions to hit Kaito in the head next time to STOP him from seeing me sleep dribble. Many thanks your slightly annoyed best friend Luchia._ I grinned at her and passed my note to Rina "Pass that to Hanon for me please" I watched as Hanon went bright red and nodded at me which I took as an okay she'll hit Kaito next time. She looked so flushed that I couldn't help and laugh. This is my life now. We've saved the human world countless times and now we have no more enemies we can enjoy a normal life. The best bit is Kaito remembers me, he knows im a mermaid and he still loves me, my life can't get an better than this.

"We're home" I said to the soundless house. In mere seconds Coco ,Seira ,karen and Noel came charging down the hall poor Hippo being dragged along. "Luchia you have to let us come to school with you tomorrow its so boring here!" Coco complained. "Trust me school is so much more boring. We're studying for exams right now," Hanon said frowning "Its all work and no play" "What we all need is a group trip!" Noel said excitedly. "A group trip?" Rina asked "Yeah! See last month I saw this ad in a magazine for a holiday to a little beach house resort for a week and back then I applied for it ,but with all the battles that went on then I completely forgot about it. Today I got this letter and it says I won the trip for me and 12 others!" "Wow! That's amazing but Noel there's only 7 of us" I replied " Eight" Hippo corrected "Well then we can invited those boys you ,Hanon and Rina like so much. That takes it to 11 right so for the last one we can invite …" Nikora walked in the room at that moment. "What has you girls so excited?" "Noel won a trip to a beach hose we have to think of one more person to invite "I answered "Wait a holiday, shouldn't you girls be studying for your exams?" "We can do that while we're away, please let us go me, Rina and Luchia promise to study 2 hours a day right guys" "Yes" me and Rina coursed at the same time. "Hmm…I guess as you've promised to study but remember what I said about your exams Luchia. Anyway if you need to bring one other person what about Rihito - Sama he deserve a break" "Good idea!" Karen said running out of the house probably going to ask Rihito face to face. She'd never admit it but I think she has a little crush on him. "Well then I'll be off to go ask Nagisa you and Rina should go ask Kaito and Masahiro"

On my way to Kaito's I felt the erg to sing so I started singing Bonds "The tears that hurt so much overflow in the nightly depths of the sea. But as I stretch my hand across the glass surface of the water, light reaches them. The only things I can see can only hear my voice. Realize the fact that it's not everything. The things I can believe have all increased by one, and now I can become stronger. After being hurt, I'm shining again and feel our invincible bonds. It isn't someone, it has to be you. Through all the pain, I still pursue to increase them. If miracles overlap over one another, it would seem like they could change fate. Throwing away all doubts and darkness, I believe in our strong bonds." I did a little dance and slipped losing my footing. Just before I hit the floor a arm wrapped itself around me "Whoa Luchia you really need to be careful" Kaito said chuckling. He pulled me up and hugged me. "So what brought such a beautiful girl to my house to early in the afternoon?" I felt my cheek turn red "Er…well Noel won these tickets to a holiday beach house thing and we thought we ask some of you guys to come along but if your busy or anything that totally okay I mean I get it" Kaito put his finger to my lip ,He said laughing "Luchia take a breath, Of course I would love to come on holiday with you" "Really?" "Yeah, is that all you wanted to talk with me about" "Yep" "Well than I best be off I got to get some waves in before sundown" he kissed my cheek and went off. I walk home in a super happy mood Kaito is coming on holiday with me ,only me (well there is the other 10 people going ) No girls trying to win Kaito's heart. No annoying sea creatures to fight. Just me and him all alone in a beach house(Well there will be 10 other people in the house with us). I looked over at the beach where Kaito surfed he looked so cool riding the waves like that. Just then I saw a moment in the sea and Kaito fell off his board. I screamed his name and ran to the beach but Kaito still hadn't surfaced. I saw the glow of his power in the water and dived in to help him.


	2. Chapter 2

I swam to where his power was coming from and found him knocked out and tied up to some coral. What ever had caused his powers to go off was no where to be seen.

"Kaito!" I cried. Swimming over to un-tie him. I pulled him to the surface and leaned down over his chest. Laying my head to his chest I heard the faint sound of his heart beating. I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding. Pushing his chest I whispered

"Kaito, wake up" his eyes opened slowly and he smiled at me "Hello gorgeous" I grabbed him into a tight embrace, I held on letting all my worry pour out of me. In no time I found myself crying. He pulled back slightly and cupped my face in his hand.

Gently wiping away the tears he said "Why are you crying Luchia?"

"Because I love you" I replied.

"Im sorry Luchia, please don't cry. It hurts me when I see you cry, it hurts me the most when you cry because of me."

Shaking my head I said "I was so worried when I saw that light I thought…. I thought I'd lost you. I can't lose you Kaito-kun"

"Your never lose me. I love you Luchia, no matter where I am, I will always love you" I snuggled deeper into his chest. Taking comfort from his words and warmth.

"You were out late with Kaito last night, what were you up to?" Hannon asked, one of her delicate eyebrow rose. A cheeky grin on her face. Rina was sat on her bed behind Hannon, she looked interested but also wary.

"We laid on the beach a while, then we got up and went to his house. Erm then we… then we watched a movie and talked about the holiday and then he walked me home and erm that's it" I blushed at the memory. After laying on the beach we had walked hand in hand together to Kaito's house. He went in for a shower after getting me some dry clothes to change into. Then he came out of the shower wearing nothing but a towel, he took great pleasure in embarrassing me. After he was dressed we did sit down and watch a movie together, for most of which he was whispering suggestive things in my ear. When the movie had finished I sat on his lap talking about the holiday. He promised to take me to a cave that I read about, it's meant to make all your wishes come true. Then we kissed a bit, then he said it was time for me to go home and we walked hand in hand back here. Where he kissed my cheek and whispered

"Sweet dreams" in his musical voice. Hannon grinned at me and Rina looked relived.

Looking from side to side like she expected someone to be listening Hannon whispered. "You sure that nothing funny happened between you and Kaito"

"What do you mean" I asked puzzled.

"You know" she gave me a pointed look. When I still didn't get it she sighed and said "You know did you do it" Blushing furiously, I almost screamed "No!"

"Just asking" Hannon said with a shrug "You know what boys are like" Rina reached over and tapped my shoulder , reassuringly.

"Don't rush her Hannon! You don't have to do anything your not ready to do Luchia" she said.


End file.
